


Like a Dream

by wendylesbiaburger



Series: The Big Gay Harry Potter Soulmate AU [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, childhood crush, krum is a gay bean, ron is an anxious bi, they're both confused help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendylesbiaburger/pseuds/wendylesbiaburger
Summary: Ron's life had been in a routine for so long. He did his job as an Auror even though he didn't love it, he lived alone but decided he was okay with it, and he ignored that his soulmate was a person who felt more like a fantasy than a reality.





	Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Fleur and Bill aren't soulmates, that's why they didn't see each other at the wedding. I have a Fleur/Tonks planned.

Ron was still questioning why he became an Auror. If anything, it was partly Harry’s idea. To continue to protect wizards and witches from those trying to cause harm. It seemed like the obvious career to transition into after the war but he was starting to have second thoughts, like he’d made a mistake. 

But that was the career he had now, and it felt too late to change it. 

He mostly just went about his life in a routine. He didn’t do much field work, he focussed mostly on the paperwork side. Fairly enough, he wasn’t trusted with much field work without his N.E.W.Ts. He knew he only got the job because of who he was, or who Harry was and he was the best friend tagging along. 

When he and Hermione were together, she would sometimes point out how it maybe wasn’t the best career option for him. He ignored her, choosing to not believe her. It was a good career, it was an esteemed career. Even if he kind of hated it. 

He dropped by Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes to see George like he usually did. It was still weird seeing him without Fred at his side constantly, and he didn’t think George was used to it either. 

“Hey, George,” he said and smiled at him as he let himself into his office. 

The first thing he noticed was the mass amount of papers, probably orders and general paperwork. He was still pretty disorganised, which wasn’t a shock. George never seemed to learn how to sort through paperwork. 

“Hey,” he muttered back and stood up. “Hex any baddies today?” 

“Nah,” he said and stared at the papers. “Need help?”

“’S fine,” he shrugged. “I can handle it.” 

He didn’t think so. He was running the place almost independently. He really hoped he wasn’t getting so overwhelmed. George loved the shop but it was something he was meant to do with Fred, not on his own. 

“Right,” he nodded. “I was just heading home anyway.”

Home to no one, now that Hermione had finally accepted Pansy was her soulmate. After they had pretended to be soulmates for years. When she confessed to him who her soulmate was, showing him the mark of Pansy’s name in messy scrawl. Since he wasn’t ready to face his own, they agreed to fake it as long as they could. 

The mark on his chest wasn’t something he’d expected when he woke up on his seventeenth birthday. In messy scrawl, on his chest, was the name Viktor. 

He’d tried getting over it, tried avoiding it. And so far it had worked, with or without Hermione. He hadn’t seen Krum since the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament. 

He looked back on that school year. The intense feelings he’d felt, thinking it was because of Hermione give her attention to someone else. 

He didn’t recognise his crush on Krum. He didn’t realise it until he got his mark, reflecting on his feelings and this intense feeling of what wasn’t admiration like he thought. 

More so, he felt like Krum would’ve known. Once you get your mark, the general belief was that you know your soulmate is your soulmate when you see them. There’s been flukes by people who try to join with their soulmate before the other person had their own mark, but from what others had told him, you just knew when you saw them. 

And if Krum knew he had a lot of questions. Why did he take Hermione? Why didn’t he tell him? 

Merlin, why didn’t he tell him? 

Granted, he was fourteen and a lot of people did wait until the other person got theirs. Maybe he did just want to be sure, or wait until he was older. 

It still grated on him. It kind of made him wish he’d gotten his mark sooner, like at fifteen. Then he could’ve gone to him and they’d be together. 

He was still scared though, that’s why he avoided it. It didn’t feel real a world famous quidditch player could ever be his soulmate, it had to be a different Viktor. 

But Bill had an autographed piece of parchment he kept in his room, and the handwriting was exactly the same. 

He hadn’t told anyone but Harry and Hermione. He didn’t know how to tell others. Everyone was pretty angry he and Hermione had lied about being soulmates. Some forgave when they found out her soulmate was Pansy at least. 

There was multiple people he still didn’t understand how they could be soulmates. Now that he was in his own situation, he didn’t know how to handle it. 

The issue with his situation was that Krum lived in a different country. He had no clue if they’d ever see each other again, despite rumours that your soulmate will always find you. 

He was twenty one now, and he still hadn’t found his way to him. He wasn’t even sure if he was upset. The thought of actually being with him was terrifying. 

He hadn’t made an effort to look for him. He had work, he wasn’t going to go hunting for him in Bulgaria. He’d let whatever bollocks fate bring them together, even though it felt fake at times. Hopefully when they are brought together it’d be at a better time in his life. 

He still wished it was an easy person, a classmate at Hogwarts. Most people he knew got their soulmate in Hogwarts, leading to a lot of sixth and seventh years to hold hands around the castle. He envied that, and with Hermione it didn’t feel like enough. Hermione wanted to choose her fate, he wanted to avoid it. 

Even still, Krum wasn’t someone he could easily find. He was probably too busy travelling for quidditch and winning the hearts of the public. He didn’t have time for a boy who came from poverty. Not even when it’s his soulmate.

…

Going to a quidditch event felt almost like a privilege. Ron was surrounded by some of Britain’s best players in the league all because Ginny was now one of them. She’d asked him and Harry if they were interested, and Ron had said yes while Harry decided to skip out, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Even now, people would still stare at him like he had three heads. 

Ginny, being the ridiculously social person she was, was talking to fellow athletes. She was holding Luna’s hand as she did, who was mostly giving friendly smiles to those people.

Ron kept to himself for the most part, he was a little overwhelmed by the amount of familiar faces around him. It was kind of ridiculous, he was the one who was part of saving the wizarding world and people were nervous to approach him. He knew that whenever there were whispers of asking if he was that Weasley, the one who helped Harry save everyone. 

That made him stay on the sidelines, watching everyone interact. He saw Wood and Flint around, still feeling odd with even trying to approach them. He didn’t even approach them at the Malfoy’s recent ball, and it still felt weird to socialise now, even though they both knew Harry and Malfoy– Draco, he corrected in his head. Harry had asked him to at least try to treat his soulmate as a friend. He would’ve gaged at the thought years ago but he wanted to at least try for him. Draco was at least more pleasant than he was in school, and he made Harry happy which was the important part. 

He mostly people watched, sipping on his firewhiskey. He’d only been there for an hour, still keeping to himself. Ginny had introduced him to some players, which was when he was most sociable. 

It wasn’t too bad until he saw someone he maybe should’ve expected to see, but someone he was still shocked to see.

Krum was talking to some other athletes across the room. He seemed to be contributing the least to the conversation, like he remembered him. Shoulders sharp, expression neutral. 

He felt frozen in place and desperately wanted to go near him at the same time. He wanted to go to him and show him his mark while also wanting to yell at him for not telling him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe while also wanted to run before he could get near him. 

He wanted all of that but didn’t feel he could have any of it. He didn’t get a soulmate who was admired from people from afar, who he was infatuated with as a young teen, who had covered his bedroom walls, and who was world famous for being a Seeker so young. He didn’t deserve a soulmate like that. 

But it was like he knew he was there, like his own soul could feel him and wanted to see him. Krum looked in his direction and stared at him, and that one look felt like his soul had finally found what he had been looking for. 

Krum gaped at him a little, maybe it was from surprise of seeing him, maybe it was the feeling of their souls knowing they were connected. 

Even still, when he saw him take a step forward Ron turned and walked as fast as he could out of the ballroom and into the corridors. His footsteps echoed in the empty corridor, not even sure where he was going. He just needed to get out of there. But he also wanted to look back and hope Krum had followed him. 

He hated that he couldn’t face this. He was meant to be courageous, not a coward that he couldn’t face his soulmate. 

With a sigh, he walked to the barrier of a grand staircase, plenty of room to comfortably sit down and let his legs hang from that high up. 

He huffed, staring down at the empty foyer. 

He’d never planned in his head how he’d do this, if he’d even approach Krum. 

He wanted to. That was what he’d realised now he was out of there, he wanted him and he wanted him desperately. 

He stared at his lap, his shoulders hunching. Why couldn’t this have been easier? Why couldn’t he have known sooner? 

But even then, he knew that things wouldn’t have been easier. If anything, it would’ve been twice as hard. Especially with the amount of hostility he had towards him at first. He had strong feelings he couldn’t even properly place, and he’d convinced most people he hated him, that he did think he was trying to get to Harry. Krum definitely thought no different. Why would he? He’d only let himself see the worst in him. 

He heard the sound of footsteps, and he didn’t need to look up to know who it was. His soul felt the comfort from him.

“Hi,” Krum said, his voice coated in his accent.

He took a deep breath. “Hi.”

He heard him shuffle on his feet, unsure of what to do. His mind was begging for him to sit but the words weren’t coming out of his mouth. They caught in his throat as fear overtook him. 

“Can I sit?” Krum asked. 

He stiffened, still not looking at him. He wanted to say he did, and then kiss him with everything in him. He wanted to let in the fate that had been set for him, the fate he knew was for him three years ago. 

When the silence dragged out for too long, Krum spoke again. “I’ll go, if you want–”

“No,” his voice broke, but finally was able to speak. He swallowed. “You can stay.” 

Hesitantly, he sat with him, his legs dropping to hang over the ledge. They sat in silence, the air tense around them. Ron was still staring at his lap, his legs swinging a little. He could see Krum next to him in the corner of his eye, just a stiff as him.

He finally asked what he needed to know so desperately. “Did you know it was me?” He still couldn’t bring himself to look at him. 

“Yeah, the moment I saw you I did.” 

Tears prickled his eyes, resting his head on the bars. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He was silent for a moment before answering. “I guess seeing you scared me, and you were pretty young, that too. But knowing you were right there felt like a shock, it felt like it was too soon. And, well, you weren’t exactly welcoming of me.”

He remembered, and he felt bad about it. He wished he could somehow go back and slap himself for it. 

But he couldn’t. He wasn’t fourteen anymore, he was twenty and was forced to face this feeling and it was more than uncomfortable. 

“I had a crush on you,” he said barely above a whisper. “I didn’t realise I did back then, I didn’t even know I was bi back then.”

“Oh,” Krum said. “Merlin, you really had a crush on me?” he murmured. 

He blushed. “I was a fan, I guess I just thought I admired you. I don’t even know why I took so much anger out on you– sorry about that by the way.”

“No,” he shook his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I guess I should’ve. It’s why I, uh, took your friend Yule Ball. I thought it’d get me closer you you. And don’t worry, I never tricked her into thinking I did like her– I just told her there were no men to go with.” 

“I didn’t even know you were gay. I had no reason to even think we were soulmates, I even thought for a second you were her soulmate.”

He sighed. “There’s nothing we can do it about it now, it’s in the past,” he said. “The questions is, do you want to be together?”

He finally looked at him. He was watching his with warm brown eyes, his face soft as his teeth sunk into his lip.

The one look felt like he was falling in love. 

“I do,” he squeaked and cleared his throat. “Yeah, I do. It’s just, unbelievable that it’s you.” 

He smiled at him. “Is it so unbelievable?”

Yeah, it was. But Krum – Viktor, that felt more real – seemed to think this was the perfect fit. Somehow, it felt like they were perfect. The only part that was unbelievable was that he somehow got a world famous quidditch player.

Funnily enough, he wasn’t even dreading the impending teasing from his brothers. He just wanted Viktor. 

“No,” he said and he smiled, feeling his face heat up.

He smiled at him and he reached out to stroke his cheekbone with his thumb. “You have so many freckles.” 

He laughed and he kissed the spot where he’d stroked with his thumb. It would be so easy to kiss him right now.

He cupped his face in his hands, feeling his beard against his jaw as he moved his head.

“I want to kiss you really badly,” Viktor said against his skin. 

“Then do it.”

Viktor laughed a little, his forehead against his cheek before he moved his head to press his lips to his. 

Any anxieties he still had melted away as he kissed him back. His beard tickled him as he did, so different to when he would kiss Hermione. Viktor kissed him with a certain tenderness that felt like it was enough to melt him into a puddle.

It all finally made sense. 

…

The door to his office closed behind Ron and he tossed his satchel to the floor. George was already there, attempting to organise some paperwork.

“Those forms going in or out?” he asked. 

“Out, getting ready to owl them out,” he said. “Just alphabetising.”

He frowned. “I could’ve sworn I did that yesterday.”

“Well, if you did I knocked them down, sorry.”

Of course he did. He held back a sigh and went to sit behind the desk. “How’s Angelina?” 

“Bent by wedding planning,” he snorted. “Krum good?”

“Yeah, stuff is all moved in.” It was made easy through magic, but he knew it would take Viktor a moment to adjust overall. He didn’t play quidditch professionally anymore, so that hurdle wasn’t something to worry about. He wasn’t completely sure what kind of job he was looking for yet but Ron made enough for the both of them. 

George smiled and shook his head. “I still can’t believe he’s your soulmate” George laughed, ruffling Ron’s hair. 

“Are you going to make fun of me all day or do you want me to do your piles of paperwork?” Ron asked, bright red from the comment. 

George still smiled at him. “You sure you’re okay with quitting the Auror field though?” 

He nodded. “Yeah.”

He just couldn’t do it anymore. It was fine while it lasted but the kind of job that required constantly putting himself in danger wasn’t something he could see himself doing for a long time. 

Plus, he’d had plenty of paperwork experience that it’d be better to just work with George. He needed help and he was happy to be there. 

He worked on some paperwork for a few hours and he heard the door open. He assumed it was just George, but he heard the familiar accent. 

“Hey, I brought you some lunch.” 

He looked up at Viktor and smiled. “Thanks, I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” 

He frowned. “Did you forget to eat?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, lucky I’ve got you.”

He smiled and set a sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap. He kissed his cheek and Ron felt himself blush again. 

“You gonna distract me for long because I do need to do work.”

“Kicking me out already?” he laughed. 

“Nah, not yet.” And he pulled his down to kiss him on the lips. “But if George comes in and harasses us it’s on you.”

He kissed his temple. “I don’t mind.”

He smiled and nuzzled into him, deciding that working while in this position wasn’t a problem at all.


End file.
